


A Lethbridge-Stewart ...Never ...Forgets?

by Dallas



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Zygons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t tell the whole truth to the Doctor because she couldn’t, in all honesty, accept it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lethbridge-Stewart ...Never ...Forgets?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought on the Brigadier's catchphrase saving the day in The Zygone Inversion. Glad as I was this didn't happen, it seemed like perhaps it would have been an option to stop Kate from fighting given what we had witnessed beforehand.

She was glad to forget in the end. At least, she would have been had she known what it was she was forgetting. Or indeed that she was forgetting anything in the first place. Had she not forgotten she definitely would have wished she had. Subsequently being forced to forget was the best thing for her. If she remembered.

From the moment the Zygon had made itself known she knew what was to be expected. Her weakness was not her son, it never had been. Gordy could take care of himself, he was growing into a capable young man (as old as that made her feel). Her Mother was more a source of ire and had been since she was ten years old. Her Step-Mother, though more a maternal figure than her biological one, had given her nothing but encouragement - even through those terrible teen years. There was only one who could penetrate her defences better than any alien the universe threw at her.

‘Atta girl, Kate,’ the voice sounded stronger than she remembered, but she remembered it all the same.

Her Father’s figure loomed over her. For a brief moment she felt like a child again. He had always appeared larger than life. Imposing and commanding. It felt wrong to be pointing a gun at that image, even though she knew what it was. It had been a Zygon only a moment earlier. No amount of trickery could make her forget. Words were falling from familiar lips and it took everything she had to ignore that childish need to throw herself into his arms. Her Father had always given the best hugs…

But this was _not_ her Father.

Five rounds rapid fired into the offending beast. As it fell she felt her whole body shaking. Slowly she stood, watching what passed for blood seep from the carcass. A horrible puckered alien. That’s all it was. That was what she had shot. She could see it’s eyes still watching her. Whether saw anything she didn’t care. It didn’t take much thought to make the call. To stand in place of the one who had intended on subduing her. They were meant to masquerade as her, after all. Who better to handle the job?

The call ended as abruptly as it had begun and she gave a sharp nod. It was time to head home and fix whatever mess had been made of her base and her country. As she made her way to the door she stopped beside the body and looked down at the eyes still appearing surprised.

‘How dare you,’ she said, her voice low and dangerous like someone she used to know. Yet, when she stepped outside she felt her hands shaking slightly. It wasn’t her Father but it also wasn’t something easily forgotten.

At least, to her knowledge.


End file.
